villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral General Aladeen
Admiral General Aladeen is the titular main protagonist of the 2012 comedy film The Dictator. He is the dictatorial President Prime Minister of the fictional North African country of Wadiya (also known as the Republic of Wadiya) and he will keep his power over his home country and never allow a democracy. As dictator, he had been controlling and tyrannical. He was also aligned with the late Kim Jong Ill. His uncle and right-hand commander of the Wadiyan military, Tamir Mafraad had tried to take over as the leader of Wadiya and sell the oil, Tamir failed. Now Aladeen is married to Zoe. He is portrayed by Sasha Baron Cohen. Biography For years, the North African Republic of Wadiya has been ruled by Admiral General Haffaz Aladeen, a childish, tyrannical, lecherous, misogynous, anti-Western and anti-Semitic despot who surrounds himself with female bodyguards, sponsors al-Qaeda and is working on developing nuclear weapons to attack Israel. After the United Nations Security Council resolves to intervene militarily, Aladeen travels to the UN Headquarters in New York City to address the council. Shortly after arriving, he is kidnapped by Clayton, a hitman hired by his treacherous uncle Tamir, who wishes to become a new dictator. Tamir then replaces Aladeen with a mentally challenged political decoy named Efawadh, whom he intends to manipulate into signing a document nominally democratizing Wadiya while opening the country's oil fields to PetroChina (headed by freaky CEO Mr. Xiang Lao) and other foreign vested interests such as Gazprom, B.P., and Exxon. Aladeen escapes after Clayton accidentally burns himself to death, but his huge beard has been shaved off by Clayton, making him practically unrecognizable. Wandering through New York, Aladeen encounters Zoey, a boyish activist who offers him a job at her alternative lifestyle co-op. Aladeen refuses the offer and encounters "Nuclear" Nadal, the former chief of Wadiya's nuclear weapons program and head procurer of women, whom Aladeen thought he had previously executed. After Aladeen follows him to New York's "Little Wadiya" which is populated by refugees from his country and includes the Death to Aladeen Restaurant, Nadal explains that Wadiyan resistance was sending into exile all the people he had ordered to be executed. Wanting his old job back, Nadal promises to help Aladeen thwart Tamir's plot and regain his position as 'rightful' dictator, on condition that Aladeen makes him head of Wadiya's WMD program again. Aladeen agrees and accepts Zoey's job offer, as she is catering at the hotel where the signing is to occur. Aladeen grows closer to Zoey after she refuses his sexual advances and teaches him how to masturbate, and eventually falls in love with her after seeing her angry. Turning around Zoey's struggling business, Aladeen begins imposing strict schedules on everyone, forming a personality cult around Zoey and intimidating ainspector into giving the store a good review. However, Aladeen's relationship with Zoey becomes strained after he reveals his true identity. After acquiring a new beard taken from a corpse, Aladeen infiltrates the hotel and tells Efawadh to leave. At the signing ceremony, he tears up Tamir's document in front of the UN delegation, and holds an impassioned speech praising the virtues of dictatorship, drawing unintended parallels to current issues wn the United States. However, upon seeing Zoey in the room, he declares his love for her and, knowing Zoey's strongly held views, vows to democratize his country and open up Wadiya's oil fields for business, but in a way where the general populace will benefit. Angry with Aladeen staying in power, Tamir attempts to assassinate him but Efawadh jumps in front of the bullet and survives, as it is his job "to be shot in the head". A year later, Wadiya holds its first democratic elections, although they are rigged in favor of Aladeen (having now added the titles President Prime Minister to his previous Admiral General). Afterwards, he marries Zoey, but is shocked when she crushes a glass and reveals herself to be Jewish. Scenes during the credits show Aladeen's convoy, now consisting of eco-friendly cars, visiting a reinstated Nadal, and later Zoey revealing in a television interview that she is pregnant with the couple's first child. Aladeen responds to the news by asking if Zoey is having "a boy or an abortion". Gallery Colonel Aladeen.jpg|Colonel Omar Aladeen, Admiral General Aladeen's father and predecessor Young General Aladeen.jpg|Young Admiral General Aladeen Colonel Omar Aladeen.jpg|Colonel Omar Aladeen in Wadiya power Young Admiral General Aladeen.jpg|Young Admiral General Aladeen in Wadiya power President Prime Minister Admiral General Aladeen.jpg|Adult Admiral General Aladeen Admiral General Haffaz Aladeen & Megan Fox.jpg|Admiral General Aladeen with famous celebrity actress Megan Fox. Trivia *General Aladeen is based on real-life dictators Saddam Hussein and Muammar Gaddafi. See Also *Admiral General Aladeen in Heroes Wiki Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Spouses Category:Redeemed Category:Symbolic Category:Warlords Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Sadomasochists Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fascists Category:Hegemony Category:Suicidal Category:Businessmen Category:Polluters Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Hero's Lover Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Conspirators Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tyrants Category:Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:LAW Category:AND Category:ORDER